vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
127149-morning-coffee-61-happy-guild-anniversary-edition
Content ---- ---- It certainly has. I told myself last night that I was gonna commit to digging my headset out and *finally* getting into some group content in the coming weeks. I can't stand the thought of freebots coming in and them being better off in a month, than I am after a year. :lol: Summer vacation is upon us, the kids will be off visiting relatives and I'll have a couple of hours every evening to myself. It's time to actually see the rest of WildStar. | |} ---- I'm with ya Tex. I have a list of thing to get done in Wildstar as well. I might even try some PvP :) I remember you taking me through my very first (and last) PvP run! | |} ---- ---- I do. It's not so painful if you just set your mind to the "I know I am going to die over and over" speed. :lol: I know I'll never be as good at those youngsters with their twitchy reflexes and eleventy-million button gaming mice with re-coded key binds and years of uber-leet PVPness. I just like to fight and I don't mind dying. | |} ---- Hey gramps my mouse only has 17 buttons! | |} ---- That's not a mouse. It's a one-handed keyboard. | |} ---- LOL! I used to only PvP. I was with Aion from CBT's all the way through their F2P transition. When I left, I was full eternal, full attack +5, dual speced chanter. So I'm not sure what happened to me avoiding PvP :huh: Oh, I have plenty of buttons :D I use a Razor Naga, Anansi and an Orbweaver :P Maybe I just got soft in my old age :( or maybe I'm just worried about it consuming my life again. | |} ---- That's plenty of buttons indeed o.0 I am over happy with my 3 extra buttons on the mouse hehe. | |} ---- ---- I'm sure Khandi will confirm this as well, but once you get something like the Razer Naga you will wonder how you ever played without one. Especially with a game like wildstar. Move sprint innate with one hand, turn dodge LAS with the other. Goodbye straining fingers, hello playing like a boss! And using the orbweaver as well? Man it must be like having the Nintendo power glove! | |} ---- You should try a Logitech G600 then. It's the best MMO mouse I've used. The buttons are larger than a Naga, more 'weighty', and generally much better for people who don't have tiny Aurin hands. If you have a Best Buy or any computer stores around, they should have one on display so you can put your hands on it. | |} ---- ---- You may be ok when F2P hits, but I'm telling you now that playing on a PVP server is a death sentence. Just transfer to the PVE realm and leave your flags up if you wish. Everyone consolidated to those servers when transfers opened and the population isn't growing fast enough to support. By all means be a trailblazer and try and revive the PVP servers, but I don't want you or others to hate the game b/c you are in a ghost town. | |} ---- ---- Also you can always transfer back to the PvP servers once F2P hits if that's your thing. But for now all the pvp folks are on the pve server. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, there are always flagged up players from both factions, pretty much anywhere the two factions meet: the plans around Scorchwing, all over Star-Comm basin ... and that one Cowboy Beebop joker who keeps sneaking into Thayd. :lol: | |} ---- I can confirm the usability of this mouse. I actually bought it due to WildStar. Great mouse. Buttons are close enough together for ease of use, but not too close. And I have fat thumbs too, Tex, and I have no issues with the mouse. Not trying to force anything, if what you're doing works for you then thats what matters, I just thought I'd throw out my support of this particular gaming mouse. Lot cheaper than a Razer too, you can get it for ~$40 from Amazon. | |} ---- ---- I sympathize with fumblethumbs. I tried a mouse like that and ended up giving it to my son. It was the Logitech variation on the same motif (12 side buttons in a 4x3 pattern). What I discovered: There's no place to rest the thumb. So if not pressing a button, it drags. You have to use your thumbtip which is probably the stupidest digit we own. Seriously. The Logitech's concave on each two rows really did help. So... gave that up. However while the thumb tip is pretty stupid, the thumb side to side (gripping motion) is pretty damn good. (Hooray for primates.) The Logitech G700 mouse has four side buttons, but they're designed to be hit by the SIDE of your thumb. This is kind of awesome. Then it has some buttons alongside the left mouse button designed to be used by the pointer fingertip, probably the SMARTEST digit we've got. All in all, you only have about six buttons, but at least for me, there's a lot more accurate to use. Also there's a thumb rest, so there's no thumb drag on the desktop. You might give that a swing I was extraordinarily stupid and committed to a Vet SSM run on my spellslinger at about 10:30 and it ran til 1:00 am, and I am mega zoned today. I actually like slinger dps and heals but holy crap is it going to give me carpal, exacerbate my arthritis. I have the innate key on grave/tilde. Usually for most classes it's an easy bang and forget but for slinger you have to be toggling that thing off and on all the time and my fingers on my left hand ache this morning. And as the evening wore on, I knew I was munging my skills and oftentimes just holding down the basic attack while repositioning and getting in a good line up for my charged shot. Kind of wish there was some sort of option to chord the slinger's innate. And it's not the sort of thing that macros well to a mouse button I fear. I'll get used to it over time and practice but my left of my left hand is aching this morning. Thankfully it's just an alt :-). If I had mained a slinger, I probably would have a claw hand by now. Otherwise, weekend was fun in WS and out. Healed a few dungeons, tanked a few dungeons, saw Mad Max (just sort of defies description). Ate foods, read books, started working on refinishing a little side table I rescued, walked dog, etc. You know... life stuff. Tonight, we launch at System Daemons. Decided we banged on Init Core enough. It's an interesting fight but it doesn't really contribute to progression much (or at all) so it's in a weird spot. It'll take time to perfect (and we were close) but every moment there is time lost from getting the next progression breakpoint passed and SD is a special one since it unlocks some glory gear. So it'll have to be shelved for a bit I imagine. That's okay, we'll be back for those robots soon enough. Y'all have a good day. Oh, and yeah, happy birthday Wildstar and cheer and a moment of memory for Evindra :-). Gone but not forgotten. | |} ---- Yup, we are still here and chatting about everything Wildstar :) If you really have been gone for close to a year you may want to leave your toons right where they are and just remake some alts to get to know all the changes that have been made with the last few drops. Or if you have a high level alt on the PvP server, bring that one. From what I have seen in Blazing Saddles is we have a lot of returning (as well as new) players trying to 'fix up' their level 50's and it seems to be quite a maddening chore. You can always pick up your original toons again once you get all the new stuff sorted out. Oh and welcome back to Nexus!! | |} ---- ---- | |} ---- Thanks Khandi! I think I will just remake my Engi, he's only lvl 32, so it's not like I'm loosing much. And like you said, with all the changes, it's definitely gonna be easier to start from scratch and not try to figure out what's different mid-leveling. And what happened to Evindra??! Is she OK, or did she just stop playing?? | |} ---- Evindra the server is gone, like all the rest. Lost in the great server purge of '14. I guess with some people's return they are hoping that Carbine reopens it, which is highly unlikely. | |} ---- EVINDRAGONS FOR LIFE, YO! | |} ---- This became my Facebook image when I turned 40 :-) And yes, I don't think a RP centric server will return. And, honestly the open sharding system has so much potential for flexibility and expansion that I can't think of a good technical reason to recreate a RP server. But, that being said, more tools for managing roleplay by Carbine, and by addon developers is always quite welcome. But Evindra was really a great community. It was the first time I rolled on an RP server and even though I didn't participate directly myself, I thoroughly enjoyed the ambiance, the characters, and the people behind the characters. And still play in a RP-friendly guild that started on Evindra. So I remember it fondly :-) | |} ---- ---- Man I wonder who came up with that awesome moniker for the denizens of Evindra... well whoever it was I'm sure he's both brilliant and rakishly handsome. | |} ---- ---- Yeah, I really felt like we lost something amazing when the mega-merge threw us all in together. Now RP seems like more noise in an already noisy community, when it was the lifeblood of Evindra. It was the first step in my walking away when I did. It just seemed (at the time) that everything our niche wanted or created was either ignored or destroyed by the devs. Truly, I have to continually laugh at the fact the Evindra, home of casual scummy RP bads, survived longer and better than the #hardcore servers. Carbine ignored us at their own peril, and then when the chips were down, who stuck around? The casuals and the RPers. Lesson learned? Hopefully, but not likely. | |} ---- ---- ---- >_> From the Arkship to the Holocrypt, Evindragon forever | |} ---- ---- ---- Aaaaaaaaany day now one of these link will grace my doorstep. Wow a year already? I spent a bunch of time during CBT/OBT making characters and liked the way Kitty turned out. I couldn't think of a name to pick for name reservation so on Day 1 of Headstart BlueKitteh was born. The guild, of course, decided to roll Dominion <_< so my original 50 and main was a draken named JessieJon. I think I eventually got Blue up to 25 and only logged her in to farm plots when we left for WoW. Long story short, WoW wasn't the game for me and I returned to playing full time here when megaservers launched. As for the weekend, ran Pykke from 37.8 to 50. Hit 49 while I was down in the Phagelabs, blew off whatever Dru wanted me to do and ran CB. So there's my 3rd 50. Probably run him around this week to grind out Exile rep to Beloved. I'll need to inflict him on PvP to buy a few AMP unlocks (not the tier points, the PvP gated AMPs) since the CX price for those will run me about 5p. If I'm gonna drop that kind of cash I'm going to buy PvP gear instead. | |} ---- ---- ---- Welcome back!! This past weekend, that is all I heard from returning players. 'I am so lost! Help!!' And, of course, my wonderful guild helped each and every one of them, even ones who were not in the guild. If you are level 50, start with getting the Blighthaven and Defile areas done. Also, do your dailies in Crimson Badlands, Northern Wastes, and Star-Comm, along with contracts. If you are on Entity, you can add me to your friends list. I would be more than happy to answer any questions you may have. My IG names are in my signature. Also, we would love to have you join our guild, if you think it would be a match for you. :) Have a great day! | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Excellent! Most excellent indeed. I forsee great things happening here. So glad I decided to come back. | |} ---- ---- Creepy, right? They usually send me a little note when they move or mod me, but to just give you my picture ... wacky. | |} ---- http://img1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120223041820/dragonball/images/a/ad/Fusiondancegif.gif | |} ---- ---- ---- Yeah my forum name won't work in-game. I made it like that on purpose LOL. I was on SpousalUnit Fitch for a bit. After supper is done, I will get back on Spouse and throw you a friends request. :) | |} ---- You will keep all of that. It's in your account inventory now! And before you reroll just add the items to your wardrobe and they'll be available for costumes across factions. | |} ---- ----